


A Fathers Words

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Crying Jack Kline, Episode: s14e18 Absence, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e18 Absence, Soulless Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: After failing to bring Mary back to life Jack just keeps running, not caring where he goes, in search of answers. Eventually he finds himself in another universe where Lucifer won and wears a very familiar face. Endverse!Sam





	A Fathers Words

When Jack landed on the ground the only sound was a slight rustle of the grass under his feet. He blinked and looked around, everything was falling into disarray with all the vegetation overtaking everything. 

Hesitating for a moment he started to walk forward, looking around as he tried to find a hint of someone else, anyone else at all. 

Other than a small rustle of some sort of animal scattering along the grass and dirt there was nothing. 

It was...so quiet. There wasn't a single hint of any sort of sound other than his own breathing. Back in his own world he could at least count on a distant cars engine, the hum of electricity in the air from his cell phone and everything else. It was unnerving and for a moment Jack felt what he thought was despair starting to overtake him, making it hard to breathe. 

Suddenly there was a familiar sound of wings fluttering behind him and the press of shoes into the ground. Jack whirled around, eyes widening when he saw who was standing there staring at him. 

It was Sam. But it was a Sam that Jack couldn’t recognize. Momentarily he was a bit relieved that this world still had Sam, still had the strong and reassuring Sam, but as the seconds passed and the two looked at one another Jack realized that this Sam was far from the Sam he knew. 

“Well,” Not-Sam said, his voice smooth in a way that Jack couldn’t connect with his Sam. “You’re a bit of a surprise, aren't you.” it wasn't a question. 

Not-Sam slowly walked towards him, eyes raking over him with a dark, almost hungry look in his eyes. Despite himself Jack took a step back in response and if anything it amused not-Sam.

His heart was pounding fast in his chest, Jack dimly registered, and his body reacted along with it. He could feel his hands were shaking with each step that Not-Sam took closer to him. 

“Sam?” he whispered, longing bursting hard in his chest. Even if this wasnt Sam he was something similar and he wanted, needed that. He was lost, more lost than when he had first been born, and he wanted Sam. He wanted his guidance and he wanted that warm smile again, wanted his hand on his back to guide him and most of all, he just wanted to be home. 

Not-Sams lips twitched slightly upward and suddenly with a flutter of wings he disappeared. Before Jack could do anything he felt Not-Sam behind him, one arm going out to wrap around his shoulders and the other hand tilting his head to the side to look at him. 

“Not Sam.” he whispered into his ear, his breath making Jack shake. “Father.”

Jack froze at that, not even registering a small bit of pain from his back before Not-Sam, Father, Lucifer, pulled away from him, hands in his pockets. 

“I don't...understand.” Jack said his arms wrapping around himself. “Why are you...”

Lucifer hummed, tilting his head as he just stared at him. “So it didn't come to fruition in your universe.” he murmured. “How...interesting. How was the apocalypse averted in your universe then?”

Jack tried to remember bits and pieces he had heard from Sam, Dean, and Cas but ultimately he couldn't really answer, he didn't know anything. 

“No matter, it doesn't affect me in any way.” Lucifer said with a shrug, looking around them. “Beautiful, isn't it.” it still wasn't a question. “All of humanity, gone.”

“Gone?” Jack repeated, looking around as well. The realization was jarring, it was so quiet and so empty because of that, it was empty. The humans were dead and gone and seemingly, all because of Lucifer.

“Rather regret letting all of them die, I should've maybe left a few handfuls around here and there.” Lucifer mused. “It has been extraordinarily boring lately, I’ve watched so many animals and plants are born and die.” he glanced at Jack again. “And now you're here, all fresh from a new universe, a new life, a new entertainment.”

Lucifer turned and started to walk away, leaving Jack no other choice but to follow him. They walked until they reached a small almost garden and Lucifer sat down on a bench that was oddly well preserved, not a hint of plants or dirt on it. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, just staring at him. 

“My nephilim from another universe.” he murmured. “My son.”

“I’m not your son.” Jack couldn't help but snap at him, trying to use the new height difference to glare down at him. 

If anything it caused Lucifer even more. “Yes you are.” he said, his tone booking no argument. “What's your name?”

“Jack.” he answered before he could stop himself. 

Lucifer looked pleased. “Jack. Jack, son of the morning star. Jack, son of Lucifer.” he said. “Jack, my son.”

“I’m not your son.” Jack repeated, trying to firm his voice. When all Lucifer did was laugh softly at him he felt a rush of almost anger. “I’m not!”

Lucifer suddenly appeared beside him again, leaning in close. “I’d recommend you look in a mirror before you say that.” he breathed out. “You resemble me quite a bit right now.”

With a start Jack realized that he was right, he had golden grace surrounding the edges of his vision and he could feel his wings unfurling behind him. He flinched when he felt Lucifer ran his hand over one of his wings and he moved away from him with a small jump. 

“I could kill you.” Jack said, trying to make himself bigger and glaring at Lucifer. 

“You could.” Lucifer agreed. “The nephilim always surpasses their parent. And you’re welcome to try it, I’d enjoy something to break the monotony of this world. Even if it is my death.”

“You want to die?” Jack asked, a bit confused at that. 

“Not necessarily.” Lucifer with a shrug that was so similar to Sam that Jack felt himself choke up slightly. “But I’ve already won here, the angels are locked in heaven and they’re assured that I don't have access to try to break to the other universes so I am stuck here. Not much else to do here other than just take each boring day after the other and if you bring my death, then so be it.”

He was different than the Lucifer that Jack had known back home. This one seemed to be...more certain. Powerful with every last movement, confidence with every last gesture. The grace that was resonating from him was similar to when Dean had been controlled by Michael. 

“Now the real question, what are you doing here?” Lucifer asked, sliding his hands back into his pockets once more. His eyes flashed for a moment and his lips twitched once more.

“You're running away.” Lucifer mused, slowly walking around Jack. “You're ashamed about something, I can almost taste it coming from you. But at the same time it's so muted almost like,” he was in front of Jack once more and smirked. “Almost like you don't know if you're actually supposed to be ashamed.”

Jack swallowed hard, trying to control himself. “I did something bad.” he whispered, the words breaking free from him before he could stop himself. 

“Did you do something bad or do you think you did something bad?” Lucifer asked, sitting on the bench again. 

“Both.” Jack said, slowly going to the ground and sitting in the dirt. Lucifer wrinkled his nose at that but didn't say anything. “Its something I know is bad.”

“But you're also not sure about the emotion behind it.” Lucifer mused. “Why is that?”

Jack reached up to rub at his chest. This was Lucifer but at the same time he could see just a single barely there hint of Sam and that was more than enough, he just wanted some sort of Sam. “I don't have a soul.”

“You’re born with a soul, that's the baggage of being half human.” Lucifer told him. 

Jack shook his head. “I burned it away.” he whispered. “I...you, the you from my world, stole my grace and it made me human. I learned how to use my soul to heal and to attack but then...I had to kill Michael who came to our world and I took his grace to make my own but I also-”

“Burned the entirety of your human soul away, leaving only the unfeeling angelic part of you.” Lucifer finished for him. “How...human that was.”

Jack swallowed, shifting from one foot to the other as he felt himself shake slightly. 

“But that's not why you ran away, its not why you've found yourself here.” Lucifer said. “What did you do?”

Jack closed his eyes tightly, trying to push the images away. “I killed Mary Winchester.” he whispered. “Sam and Dean's mom.”

He could almost feel Lucifer raises an eyebrow at that. “Mary Winchester, she was killed years ago in this universe.”

“She was killed back home too.” Jack said softly, his breath hitching slightly. “But she was brought back to life by the Darkness,” he paused at the slight hiss of breath from Lucifer at that but continued. “And I...I...”

“Killed her.” Lucifer finished for him once more. “Did you mean to?”

“No.” Jack said as quickly as he could, head snapping up and eyes opening wide. “No! I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. It just...it just got too hard and I couldn't handle it and-” Lucifer waved his hand and Jack was shoved backwards, still landing on his feet. He looked up at him incredulously. “What was that?”

Lucifer gave a pained look at the plants that were around where Jack had been standing and Jack did the same, freezing when he saw that they had been burned to an ash. 

“I’m assuming that's what happened to Mary Winchester.” Lucifer said dryly. Swallowing hard Jack barely managed a nod. 

“Well, it does sound that you are in a very hard spot.” Lucifer said. “And now here you are, running as far away from home as you can. What are you hoping to find here?”

Jack shrugged, looking around them at the desolate empty earth. “I don't know.”

“Well at least your honest.” Lucifer said shaking his head. “There are no answers here Jack. There is nothing for you here.”

“I don't know what else to do.” Jack whispered. “I’m trying to find something to do. I wanted to try a spell to bring her back to life but that didn't work.” he could hear Lucifer say in disbelief, “Necromancy?”, but ignored it. “I don't have any more answers. So...I’m looking and I’m looking everywhere.”

“Well I can tell you that necromancy is not the answer and I say this with all the knowledge that I have.” Lucifer told him firmly. “Even if you managed to properly do such a thing you wouldn't have brought back Mary Winchester but something horrible.”

“I didn't know what else to do!” Jack exclaimed, his hands coming up to grip at his hair. “I don't know what to do! I don't even know if what I’m feeling is real because I don't have a soul to tell me that!”

Lucifer stood up and reached out to grip Jack by the shoulder, leading him to sit down on the bench before sitting down next to him. 

“First, you calm down before you end up destroying this planet.” Lucifer instructed him. “Then, you-”

Jack couldn't stop himself from flinging at him, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel Lucifer stiffen but slowly brought his arms up as well, hugging Jack back though he could feel the confusion. 

“I don't know what to do anymore.” Jack whispered, his voice cracking, clinging hard to him. “Sam I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do.”

He could feel the other man breathe out in a bit in annoyance but he didn't move away from him. “You go home.” Sam's voice told him. “You go home and you face what you did. It's hard, it's horrible, and its gut wrenching to a point that even though you have no soul you know its emotional and it's the single most hardest thing you're ever going to do.”

“It's going to be okay Jack.” Sam's voice told him, moving to rub at his back. It seemed almost robotic but regardless Jack pressed into it. “Go back to Sam and Dean, they’re going to be mad and they’re going to be very hurt and maybe unpredictable. But you go back to them, you face what you did, because the alternative is running and regardless of how far or how fast you run, you’re going to have to eventually face it and the sooner the better.”

“But what if they don't want to see me?” Jack whispered, tightening his grip on Sams white suit. “What if they never want to have anything to do with me ever again?”

Sam's hand moved up to the back of his head, his thumb rubbing at it at what could almost be called tenderly. “You know that that's not true.” Sam's voice spoke to him. “But even if it is, then you face that. There are consequences to everything Jack, remember that. And it is your duty to face those consequences no matter what they may be. Whether they meet you with open arms or a gun you face that. You don't have any other choice.”

“But I’m scared.” Jack confessed, ducking his head to press against the other man's shoulder. 

“Good, hold onto that fear, hold onto those emotions.” he was told. “Let that ground you and let that guide you because its all you have right now. I don't know if you’ll ever reclaim your soul again so you need to find your guidance, your reason for everything. Because if you live on your instincts, regardless and especially because of how powerful you are, you’re going to be destroyed, one way or another.”

Jack swallowed hard and pulled away enough to look up at him. Sams face smiled down at him but nothing about it said Sam, despite it he took the comfort as it was given to him. 

Lucifer smiled at him and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “Go home my son.” he murmured. “No child of mine is a coward.”

Jack took a deep breath and slowly moved away from the other angel, hands still shaking even as he stood up. He nodded and started to walk away, looking at him over his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” he whispered before he reached for his grace and felt his wings spread behind him before he pushed himself back into his universe.

Lucifer watched the child, his child, disappear with a flutter of wings. He stared at the ground where Jack had been before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden feather he had pulled off of Jacks wings. He turned the feather in his fingers, letting the sun play around it and watched the light shine on it. 

“Jack.” he murmured, still staring at the feather. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 182/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
